1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of driving a display device using organic EL elements as electro-optical elements can include an active matrix driving method in which a plurality of pixel circuits for controlling the brightness of respective organic electroluminescent (EL) elements are arranged in a matrix. Each of the pixel circuits includes a transistor for controlling the driving current supplied to the organic EL element and a storage capacitor for storing voltage corresponding to a data voltage for controlling the electrical connection state of the transistor. Further, the pixel circuits are electrically connected to a scanning line driving circuit, via scanning lines corresponding thereto, and the pixel circuits are electrically connected to a data line driving circuit via data lines corresponding thereto. The scanning line driving circuit selects the pixel circuits via the scanning lines, and supplies data signals from the data line driving circuit via the data lines to the respective selected pixel circuits.
Therefore, the data signals are written in the storage capacitors provided in the pixel circuits. Also, voltages having magnitudes corresponding to the magnitudes of the written data signals are stored in the storage capacitors. The electrical connection states of the transistors are controlled in accordance with the values of the voltages stored in the storage capacitors. The transistors generate driving currents corresponding to the electrical connection states. The driving currents to the organic EL elements (see, for example, Pamphlet of International Laid-open No. WO98/36407) are supplied so as to control the brightness of the organic EL elements.